Test Drive Unlimited 2
Test Drive Unlimited 2 (TDU2) is a racing video game developed by Eden Games and published by Atari. The game includes over 2000 miles of free roads to cruise on, and many sports cars including the Ferrari, Bugatti Veyron, and many more. The game is rated T for teen because of simulated gambling and mild suggestive themes. It is the sequel to Test Drive Unlimited and the tenth game in the series. The game was released on 8 February 2011 in North America and on 11 February in Europe. The game suffered from many bugs during launch, particularly on PC. Namco Bandai UK marketing boss Lee Kirton confirmed that a Test Drive Unlimited 2 patch would be released to address various issues in early March. Gameplay There is a storyline in Test Drive Unlimited 2 for the player to follow. To progress through the game, the player has to earn experience points to level up through the 63 levels. These points can be earned via 4 categories: *Competition (racing, completing challenges) *Social (making friends in the game, racing against other people, joining clubs) *Discovery (discovering all roads, taking photographs of specific locations, finding all car wrecks) *Collection (buying cars, houses, furniture, clothing/and other needs) There are an additional 10 Levels available to those who acquire the TDU2 Casino Online DLC/Pre-order Bonus, these levels are achieved within the casino itself. The player can earn extra money depending with how the player drives. Driving like a daredevil and performing stunts, drifting through turns at high speeds and evading crashes and the traffic will earn the player extra cash. Exploring the island lets the player find vehicle wrecks, which will unlock exclusive vehicles at the dealerships on the islands. The player can also walk out of the car in their houses, vehicle shops, clubs and the optional casino DLC. The player's avatar can be altered by changing hair, clothes, physical appearance, attitude and facial features. Players can also buy houses in the game. Co-op will also make an appearance in the game including a Follow-the-Leader mode. In this mode, players will have to complete a route by driving through checkpoints. When a checkpoint is passed by the leader, the game promotes one of the other drivers as leader. Working together properly is made even more important as only the leader can see the route on his GPS display. Location The game is set upon two islands: Ibiza (Near Spain in the Mediterranean Sea) and Oahu (One of the Hawaiian Islands and the setting of the first game). Both islands have been modeled mostly accurately by using satellite data. Each island has both asphalt roads and off-road routes, translated to roughly two-thirds of all roads being asphalt roads, and the total amount of road exceeds 3,000 kilometers, or 1,864 miles. The islands have new challenges and races to earn extra cash, and the roads on Hawaii have been modified to make the location interesting again for those who played the previous game. Hawaii has also been renewed graphically to stay up to date for the new game, and each island features the 24-hours cycle and dynamic weather. The player can travel between the two islands by driving to the airport on one island, where a cutscene shows the character taking off as a passenger on a plane, and then flying to the next location on the other island. This air-commuting ability needs to be unlocked by reaching level 10 out of 60 in the game. Vechiles Two SUV classes have been added (B4 and B3) to provide an off-roading experience, and Classic Cars ("G-class" in Test Drive Unlimited) have been split into two classes (C4 and C3). Not all vehicles are obtainable however; clubs can get exclusive club cars when reaching high ranks. These exclusive vehicles can be driven by any member of the car club, and not by players from other clubs. The pre-launch game sported motorcycles that were quite hard to control, and also hard to win races with. They are not present in the Game. Vehicles feature cosmetic damage which does not affect the behaviour and technical aspects of the vehicles. There is no option to manually repair the vehicle; the car may get fixed by visiting a house. Rainfall does affect the handling of the vehicles though, and also influences the appearance of a vehicle as rain washes off dirt. Eden has also spent years working on a new physics engine to ensure each vehicle has its own driving behaviour. New details and functions have been added, such as different headlight modes, turning signals and working convertible roofs. There is also a vinyl-editor which is similar to that of Forza Motorsport. When pre-order information was revealed, it became known that pre-orders in the United States would get additional bonuses. Among these bonuses are bonus cars, such as special Carbon-edition Aston Martins, an Audi Q7 concept car, Ford Shelby GT500 and Alfa Romeo models. These pre-order cars are now available on each console's respective store. During E3 2010, Atari released the first part of the list of cars that are available in the game. The list includes various models of Aston Martin, Audi, Dodge, Lotus, Mercedes, and more. All of these vehicles will be purchasable in the final game. As confirmed on the Official TDU2 Forum, Lamborghini will not be making an appearance in the game, due to licensing issues. Lamborghini made an appearance in the last game, however, this does not eliminate the possibility of these cars returning as DLC. In December 2010, Atari released the official car list for the game, containing 101 cars. The Ferrari 458 Italia is not available in the 360 version as Turn 10 and Microsoft have exclusive rights to that car on their platforms. The PC and PS3, versions, however, do receive the 458 Italia, while the 360 version has the Spyker C8 Aileron instead. The Spyker C8 Aileron Convertible, however, is available on all platforms and is part of the Casino DLC. People who bought the game at Best Buy received a redemption code for an Aston Martin DBS Carbon Black edition. With the release of DLC 1 came the Dodge Charger (1969) and the Lancia Stratos, these can be found as wrecks after completing Convoy missions. When playing the DLC Convoy missions players could drive DLC cars such as the Shelby Mustang GT500 and Bugatti Veyron Supersport. The Corvette ZR1 and Mercedes SL65 AMG Black Edition, which are not available in-game as a DLC addon or otherwise and has never been officially announced. DLC 2 is expected to be released early in 2012 (Exact date not determined, estimated to be February 2012 by Atari). DLC 2 will add 3 motorbikes and 6 new cars: Motorbikes *Ducati Desmosedici RR *Ducati Diavel Carbon *Harley Davidson Fatboy Lo Cars *Corvette ZR1 *F599XX *Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR *Ferrari 250 GTO *Ferrari F40 *Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG Black Series Gameplay enhancements, a tuning update, new clothes and new furniture are also expected to be released with DLC 2. Multiplayer Test Drive Unlimited 2 has a similar online mode to the previous game. During free roaming, up to 8 players can join in a session at the same time. Improvements to the online aspects have led to the fix of people quickly disappearing just after entering a session. In shops and clubs, up to 32 players can walk around at the same time. The ability to walk is also present in the new racing lobby. When waiting for every player to be ready to race, cars of the other players can be examined. Also, players can be in the seat of another player's car to show or be shown different shortcuts. With the launch of the new Test Drive Unlimited 2 website, the FAQ section confirmed that like in the previous game, the game will not require a subscription fee to play online. Development In December 2008, Atari stated that various series, including Test Drive, would be revisited after 2009. Test Drive Unlimited 2 features dynamic weather effects, day and night cycles, and cosmetic vehicle damage. The game takes place on the islands of Ibiza and Oahu. After enough gameplay, players will be able to return to an expanded and updated Hawaii from the previous game. Soundtrack Test Drive Unlimited 2 features two in-game radio stations, Hariba Radio and Road Rock. *01 Operator Please - Get What You Want *02 Atari HipHop - 09 *03 Atari HipHop - 10 *04 Motormark - Eat Drink Sleep Think *05 Fort Knox Five - Funk 4 Peace *06 Music Go Music - WarmInTheShadows *07 Lithium Project - Acid Drop *08 Mr. SOS - Bionic *09 Ancient Astronauts - Classic *10 Lucy Love - Daddy Was A DJ *11 Roni Size - Bite The Bullet *12 Jonna Lee - My High *13 Sunshine - Pretty Girls *14 Claire Freeman - High Flyer Kick *15 Dmitry Fyodrov - 1B-1 *16 Sohodolls - Bang Bang Bang Bang *17 Deadmau5 - Ghosts N Stuff *18 Phonat - Ghetto Burnin' *19 Delinquent Habits - Common Man *20 Lowood - Close To Violence *21 Phoenix - 1901 *22 Wrong Kong - Real boy *23 Danko Jones - Code Of The Road *24 The Rifles - The Great Escape *25 Weatherall - Selective Walking *26 Neon Indian - Ephemeral Artery *27 Motor City Devils - Hey Sailor *28 Final Warning - Infrasound *29 Paul van Dyk - For An Angel (E-Werk Club Mix) *30 Taddy Porter - In The Morning *31 Fisherspooner - The Best Revenge *32 Splitside - Wake Up *33 Ursula 1000 - Star Machine *34 TemperTrap - Fader *35 V-Twin - Delinquency *36 Pretty Whores - Midnight Showdown *37 Popular Damage - Everybody Got Young *38 Sohodolls - Right And Right Again (Alistair Whitehead Mix) *39 Union Square - Sirens On *40 Simian Mobile Disco - It's The Beat *41 Bonafide - No doubt about it *42 Fort Knox Five - Insight (A Skillz Remix) *43 TheTallerBoy - Don't_Surrender *44 The X why - Down2yourlow *45 Surfer Blood - Floating Vibes Silence *46 Ancient Astronauts - Oblivion *47 Scott Ledger - Gravity Wont Win *48 Ellie Goulding - Under The Sheets (Jakwob Remix) *49 Dmitry Fyodrov - Wolf Brigade *50 Atari_Rock_11 *51 Passion Pit - Little Secrets *52 Me my head - White Lights *53 Fukkk Offf - Im A Freak *54 Acrylics - Innocence *55 Metric - Gold Guns Girls *56 Dum Dum Girls - Bhang Bhang *57 CunninLynguists - Running Wild *58 Last Days Of April - Hanging High *59 Valley Lodge - Naked City *60 Midival Punditz - Dark Age *61 Boeoes Laelstigen - Radius *62 Billy Buttons - Purdy *63 Modesto - I Wonder If This Happens To *64 Hawk - Party People *65 Winnebago Deal - Heart Attack In My H Marketing TDU2 Casino Online Atari will release TDU2 Casino Online on the same day as Test Drive Unlimited 2, which can be downloaded on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Marketplace. TDU2 Casino Online includes casino games like poker, roulette, and slots. The player will have a chance to unlock exclusive cars (Audi R8 Spyder and Spyker C8 Aileron) while playing these casino games. Though it is not necessary to play online for winning these cars, if you have enough money, you can convert it to casino points, which you can use for buying those cars. TDU2 Casino Online will also includes a track for player to try out the exclusive cars that were won. All prizes and cars won in the casino can be carried over into Test Drive Unlimited 2. TDU2 Casino Online was also available as a pre-order bonus at select retailers. Reception Test Drive Unlimited 2 received slightly positive review scores with a 70 Metacritic score. A majority of critics criticized the game for having lots of issues, stating that if the game was without them, the final product would have been better. Sales According to an Eden Games employee, as of May 2011 internal estimates at the studio pin sales for Test Drive Unlimited 2 at roughly 900,000 units sold. Issues At release, on all platforms, there have been many bugs reported in the game. Some of these include game save files becoming corrupted forcing the player to start a new profile. Also reported are issues with the multi-player functions such as players being unable to connect to each other. These server issues also prevent anyone trying to start the game in "connected mode" or connected to Xbox Live or PSN. A patch has been released to fix some of these issues, including the activation of the Club feature, which was disabled to correct exploits in the system. On the same day the patch was released for the PC, Atari had sent console patches to both Microsoft and Sony for approval. On March 10, 2011, Atari had announced that save corruption fixes for the Xbox 360 and PS3 would go live on March 11, 2011. Atari also stated that additional patches for both consoles would be available March 14, 2011. After the March 14, 2011 update, Xbox 360 users began to have network and server issues. These issues since have been either fixed or are currently being investigated. The PlayStation 3 patch was released on March 17, 2011, giving access to MyTDULife and Clubs. The PS3 Patch 1.02 and DLC 1 (Exploration Pack) was not released for PS3 until November 2, 2011. Links *'^' http://www.gamerankings.com/xbox360/990995-test-drive-unlimited-2/index.html *'^' http://www.gamerankings.com/ps3/990993-test-drive-unlimited-2/6 *'^' http://www.metacritic.com/game/xbox-360/test-drive-unlimited-2 *'^' http://www.metacritic.com/game/playstation-3/test-drive-unlimited-2 *'^' http://www.metacritic.com/game/pc/test-drive-unlimited-2 *'^' http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/2011-02-08-test-drive-unlimited-2-review?page=2 *'^' http://gamenyusu.com/component/content/article/8-all-news/99-weekly-famitsu-review-score.html *'^' http://www.gamespot.com/xbox360/driving/testdriveunlimited2/index.html *'^' http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/115/1150549p1.html *'^' http://www.g4tv.com/games/xbox-360/63333/test-drive-unlimited-2/review/ *Official website *Test Drive Unlimited 2 Car List *TDU 2 cars specs and ratings table Category:2011 video games Category:Pc Games